1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an electromagnetic irradiation device which includes an irradiator that irradiates droplets attached to a recording medium with an electromagnetic wave, and to an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
A recording device which controls a flash light source so as to irradiate photo-curable ink with flash light at least once has been proposed (refer to JP-A-2006-142613). Since the ink is irradiated with flash light at least once, it is possible to reliably harden the ink.
One of the problems in JP-A-2006-142613, however, is that even if it is possible to reliably harden the ink, it is difficult to realize an ink droplet with a high surface gloss.